Dancing in the Rain
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: Harry's 6th year is over, and he now finds himself at the burrow. So what happens on a certain stormy morning with a certain fiery redhead? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, sigh. ahh well.


**Dancing in the Rain**

Ginny woke with a start. Rain was coming down hard and fast, slanting against her window. It was early and Ginny guessed she was the only one up. And that was just the way she liked it. She headed to the down the kitchen for a cup of tea.

As she reached the last step she realized she wasn't the only one up. Ginny Weasley found herself looking at the back of Harry Potter's head.

Harry Potter sat in the Weasley kitchen listening to the rain beat against the burrow. The rain was falling hard and the wind was howling. It was so loud that Harry couldn't even hear his own thoughts, and that was exactly how he wanted it.

Harry sat unmoving in his chair as he watched the steam rise from his cup of tea. Suddenly the raging storm just outside the walls of the burrow wasn't enough to stop the stem of memories that rushed towards Harry. The look in Ginny's eyes after they shared their first kiss, and the look on Ron's face as he witnessed their kiss. Ron and Hermione's big fight in the common room and their somewhat famous make up. Then the memories started coming faster. Dumbledore's plea before his death, and the mixed look of triumph and horror on Snape's face when it was finished. Then, suddenly, the memories started to blur and as quickly as they had come, they had left. Once again leaving Harry alone, and in a daze.

Ginny stood frozen on the bottom step, she was just about to turn around and go back to her room, when Harry sensed her presence and turned around.

Ginny locked eyes with Harry and silently begged him to tell her what he wanted her to do. Things had been a little strained between them ever since they "broke up." Harry, sensing her dilemma nodded toward the chair next to his. As Ginny made her way over to the empty chair Harry got up and went to the cupboard to get her a cup and some tea.

"Thanks." said Ginny reaching for the steaming cup, blushing slightly as her fingers brushed against his knuckles.

Harry smiled slightly as he sat back down next to her. Ginny turned to stare at Harry. As she caught and locked eyes with him she was once again reminded of their startling, vivid shade of green. As Ginny looked deeper into his eyes she heard his silent plea. She saw all his pain and sadness from the distant and recent past. Ginny longed to pull him into a tight embrace and try to comfort him. She missed the time she had spent with Harry, just sitting with him and holding his hand. Unlike the others, Harry and Ginny could have a silent conversation with their eyes. No words were needed to be said aloud.

Suddenly all the air in the room became heavy and it was all too much for Ginny to take in. She stood up quickly her chair falling to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Ginny…" started Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pushed her way out of the kitchen, "I need some air." And with that Ginny stumbled out of the door and into the pouring rain.

Instinct told Harry to go to Ginny, but something was holding him back. He contemplated the situation for a moment. Instinct won out and Harry rushed out of the burrow and in to the swirl of wind and rain.

Ginny was standing in the middle of the yard twirling herself in circles with her hands in the air and her face turned toward the open sky. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. The sweet summer rain was clinging to her skin and hair. He stood entranced, watching her. Her hair was bright and her skin was glowing. She had stopped turning now and her hands soon fell to her sides. As her chin dropped, she turned and met Harry's eyes.

He stood staring at her for awhile before finally taking a step towards her. When she showed no signs of fleeing Harry came closer. Her eyes flickered for a second, as if the thought of stepping away from him crossed her mind. But aside from that she showed no signs of turning away from him. So Harry took one more step closing the distance between them.

Ginny lowered her eyes, once again giving Harry the chance to take in her beauty. She had radiant red hair falling just past her shoulders. She also had long, thick eyelashes. Harry loved everything about her, flaws included, not that she had any. The silence stretched on for some time before Ginny finally raised her exquisite brown eyes to look at him.

"When I was younger," said Ginny breaking the silence "on rainy days, I spent a lot time daydreaming. And I always thought it would be romantic to go out and dance in the rain with the one person I love." Ginny's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she said this.

Ginny lifted her face to the rain liking the feel of the soft summer rain on her face.

"It was a bit of a silly dream though, don't you think?"

"Not at all Gin…" whispered Harry as he offered her his hand, "not at all."

Ginny immediately understood what Harry was offering. She stared at his open, waiting hand only for a moment before she slipped her own into his. She looked up at him and offered a smile, which Harry accepted while offering his own.

Harry spun Ginny around in a circle, twirling her body away from his own, and then he spun her back toward himself again. Ginny knew Harry wasn't much of a dancer, but she didn't care, she just liked the feeling of being in his arms again.

The rain wasn't letting up. In fact it seemed to have started to fall faster. But Ginny didn't mind and she wasn't sure Harry had even noticed. As he kept up twirling Ginny about in circles, her eyes never left his, nor did his leave hers.

"Shall I call them back in Molly?" asked Arthur, looking at the young couple from their bedroom window.

Molly turned and peered around Arthur to see Harry gently caress Ginny's face as he leaned down and kissed her. "No," said Molly with a faint smile, "give them another five minutes or so."


End file.
